


2. Shopping (Humanstuck)

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [2]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Karkat go shopping for her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Shopping (Humanstuck)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so for the 30 Day challenge Im going out of order. Hope it doesn't bother anyone  
> (In case anyone realizes the themes are mixed up. While this would be day 8 im using this as day 2)

**2\. Shopping - Homestuck - Terezi and Karkat (Humanstuck)**

****

"So let me get this straight. You got cash for your birthday so you want to spend the day using it all up and hanging out with me?" Karkat asked as he and Terezi browsed the large Prospit Gold Toy Store. "Im not going to spend it all. I just wanted to find a friend to go with Sir Noir Leon, the gift Nepeta got me." Terezi replied. When Nepeta had given it to her she had appologized saying, "I couldn't find a dragon, sorry. But there's ten dollars in the card so maybe you'll have better luck finding one elsewhere." Terezi was greatful all the same and thanked her. "Well why didn't you ask Nepeta to come with you? Or someone else?" Karkat asked grumpily. "I would have if she wasn't on a trip with her family." she explained. "Now quit being crabby and help me look for something Karkles." The two had finally reached the stuffed animal aisle. They didn't have to look around long as something immediately caught Terezi's semi-blind eyes. A giant, teal and red stuffed dragon about shoulder height to her. "This is what I want!" she exclaimed loudly. "Do you even have enough for that?" Karkat asked her. "Hm, Nepeta gave me $10, I got $8 from Vriska of course, Sollux gave me $20, you gave me $10, and I got $50 from Feferi. That makes $98 and the dragon costs..." she took a look at the price, "$50, so yeah I have enough!" she said with a large smile. She grabbed it off the shelf and hurried off to the cash register, Karkat right behind. The cashier scanned the toy and it came to $55 with tax. "Here Karkles hold this for a moment." Terezi said stuffing the large toy into his arms as she paid the cashier. "Thank you, please come again!" he said as the two left. "Thanks for coming shopping with me!" Terezi cackled as they made their way back home, Karkat stumbling about while still holding the large doll. "Yeah, whatever. Happy Birthday Terezi." he mumbled giving her an awkward hug.


End file.
